A New Home Front
by Leo the Tiger
Summary: Having left the Lylat System forever after clearing it forever of the Aparoids, Fox and company find themselves on Earth.


_**A New Home Front (Crossover)**_

Keeping the Lylat System safe and sound from evil was tough enough as it was for both the Cornerian army and the Star Fox team. But with the entire aparoid saga kaput, it was the perfect time to relax. For Peppy, it seemed as if retirement was inevitable. Alas, it also meant the end of an era, as the resulting effects of the battle was causing a time shock, forcing Fox and his team, General Pepper, and the trio that made up the Star Wolf team to leave the Lylat System forever. Fortunately, they were headed for a place that would welcome them—Earth.

As the Great Fox made its way through the Orbital Gate for the last time and headed for Earth, the ever-grateful general was talking to Peppy about his almost-near-death experience, and Peppy recalled every detail of it. "I promise I'm definitely going to retire after this."

"You earned it," General Pepper commented after the team reached Corneria, finishing the journey home. "No one takes risks like you. And you've been with the Star Fox team ever since James McCloud was the one in charge. That's a record no one's been able to match."

"Thanks, General," Peppy replied. "I just wish this wasn't the end. I mean, I see the effect of the aparoid invasion has created an effect so that the Lylat System is safe forever, but it's sending us to a new planet known as Earth. I hope they let us in. They didn't let those people aboard that Battlestar known as Galactica in, despite their fleeing from the Cylons."

"I'm sure they changed their mind in the end," said the general, scratching his head. "I'm just looking forward to meeting this hero they call Leo the Patriotic Lion, as he seems to be the talk of the U.S. of A. Now you see why I'm carrying the flag here." He held up the Stars and Stripes with pride, and Fox and Wolf turned and saluted it.

Outside the Great Fox, everything turned white. "Here it comes," announced Beltino Toad, Slippy's dad. "When everything clears, we should be at Earth. Our target is Wildcat City, Kansas, USA, home of Leo the Patriotic Lion and all of his friends. If the public thinks it's an invasion, he'll help them think otherwise."

"I hate having to leave Corneria forever," Fox spoke up. "It was home. It was where I belonged. Not to mention the trouble of moving in with no possessions, if you know what I mean. Of course, Leo should appreciate the fact we did what we did not for the money, but for the Lylat System and its citizens." He turned to Wolf. "You still plan on tanning my hide?" he asked.

"That's always going to be a goal of mine, taking you down," Wolf replied. "But it is a goal that will never be met, as Leo, I've heard, would not have of it. The same thing can be said about Sonic the Hedgehog and that black hedgehog they call Shadow. Of course, that's a different story, and I don't know all the details behind it other than Shadow came from a space colony known as ARK."

"ARK?" said Fox. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Probably from the way the media portrayed Sonic and friends. It's a popular sight to see on Corneria," Slippy replied. "I used to read those in my younger days. But now, my duty is with you and the team. I just wish I wasn't so gullible. No wonder I've always got bogey on my tail."

"You haven't changed a bit, frog boy," Falco put in. "But you're you. I respect that. And Fox, more power to you, buddy; you sure showed that aparoid queen who's boss of the Lylat System."

"I couldn't have done it without you, and Wolf's team," said Fox. "Thank you, and may we do the U.S. of A. proud." Everyone turned to face the flag again, although Leon still had thoughts of taking down Falco in a rematch, and Panther still had his feelings about Krystal.

When the Great Fox reached Wildcat City, it aimed for the same base that served as entrance for the immigrants from Kriegland, in what King Leo V called "the Great Migration." It landed smoothly, but to no one's surprise, people were wondering who, what, or why they saw what they saw. The Great Fox touched down like a fly landing on a flower, without a scratch on the ship. No news crews bothered with the story, however, because they were all busy with a more important one on the death of the mayor's grandfather, who had lived to the ripe-old age of 105.

"Now where do we store this thing?" Peppy wondered.

Having noticed this, Mighty Mouse flew towards Leo's house to report the news. "Leo! Leo!" he called. "Some huge ship came down out of nowhere and has landed in the same space where the Krieglandonians came in. I don't know who it is, but it's obviously somebody who knew this hometown was yours."

"Thanks for the news flash, M.M.," Leo called back as he donned his golden armor. He paged his tiger counterpart, Tom the Patriotic Tiger, who promptly got into his silver armor. The two heroes soon joined the rest of their network contacts, which were Sonic the Hedgehog, the SWAT Kats, the Biker Mice From Mars, the Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa, and all associated thereof. They gathered at the base. "Now let's see who it is, bros," Throttle announced. "This better be good."

"It better not be another Plutarkian or Catatonian invasion," Modo replied, "because I don't remember ever seeing one of their ships look like that."

By this point, Fox and his friends had exited the Great Fox, and Peppy had figured out the automatic storage system after KATC (Kriegland Army Tiger Corps) General Mike Lewis pointed out how it worked. He walked in front of the group, showing them where Leo was, and several of his troops showed their welcome to the newcomers with traditional Krieglandonian soldier's etiquette. He just didn't see Leo until he got within 50 feet of the entrance.

"Leo! Am I glad to see you!" General Mike exclaimed. "I was hoping you could show these guys around town. They call themselves the Star Fox team, the Star Wolf team, and General Pepper." General Pepper gave a salute on his introduction, and it seemed everyone suddenly got excited about it.

"Sweet!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Well, I'll be," Moo added.

"Looks like we got ourselves another ally, bros," Throttle smiled.

"Welcome, indeed," Leo replied, turning towards Fox. "You've entered the vast metropolitan wonder we call Wildcat City, Kansas, USA, my hometown, and one big city not afraid to show its devotion for the Stars and Stripes. Which one of you is Fox McCloud?"

"That's me," Fox replied. "Are you Leo?"

"You're right on the money," Leo nodded. "How many of my contacts here do you recognize?"

"Only Sonic and his friends. Their comic book was a huge hit with our planet."

"I see." Leo took some time to carry out a few introductions of his contacts, as well as learn the story behind the rivalry between Fox and Wolf, and Wolf's ambitions. "Well, you won't be trying that," Leo replied sternly. "Not on my watch!"

"I didn't think so," Wolf said in understanding. "I began to get to the point it wasn't worth fighting him anymore, since he's virtually unbeatable. It did help to team up with him during the aparoid invasion, and during the battle, I gave him one piece of advice, which I shall share with all of you: when the time comes, don't hesitate. Just act!"

"Some good advice to live by," Leo replied.

The group took some more time showing the Lylat heroes the town and its notable citizens and heroes, how the G-52 worked and what they'd be doing as "allies," why the town had so many marching bands, how rock music also had influenced the town, what Leo expected of them, and ultimately finding a place for them to get settled as well as adding them to Leo's network (the allies that weren't original G-52 allies, of which included the aforementioned groups of Sonic, T-Bone and Razor, Throttle and co., and Moo and his posse).

"You're going to be a big help," Leo smiled. "Glad to have you aboard."

"Glad to meet you and the gang," Fox replied. "We'll be glad to help any way we can."

THE END

Star Fox © Nintendo; game referenced is Star Fox: Assault

Sonic the Hedgehog © SEGA

SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron © Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros, Cartoon Network

Biker Mice From Mars © Rick Ungar, Tom Tataranowicz, Tom Tataranowicz Animation, Brentwood Television Funnies, and whoever else owns the rights

Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa © Ryan Brown

Leo the Patriotic Lion, Kriegland soldiers, and world © me


End file.
